


[podfic] birthday intel

by reena_jenkins, somehowunbroken



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Podfic, Slice of Life, tim's internal monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: It's Tim's birthday. Just because he hadn't told anybody doesn't mean he thought everyone would just forget, but. There you have it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [birthday intel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183726) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



**Coverartist:**    **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:**  slice of life, tim's internal monologue, Birthday

 **Length:**  00:05:34  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_birthday%20intel_.mp3) (thanks,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
